


Guarding eternity

by SaltPig



Series: Guarding Eternity [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual mpreg, Greek gods, Multi, No Beta, There is a bit of uneverse mixing but not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltPig/pseuds/SaltPig
Summary: Everyone knows the stories about gods like Hades, and Hermes. But there is one God that makes even the mighty Zeus tremble with fear. No human has ever met him and those who have, were never seen again.





	1. Introduction

The gods appeared from no where, and with them ancient books. These books contain only the most valuable information about said gods. Their accomplishments, there failures and most importantly who they are now. The books always told where the god was and what miracles they were preforming. Many have speculated over the years on where they came from some more atrocious than the last.  
  
But one day on a busy afternoon there questions were answered. You see Eros (now known as cupid) arrived in a kingdom named Camelot, he wondered to and from collecting items in basket he carried by his side. His passing had been swift and quick until he made his way to a bread stall were a young woman asked him a question.  
  
When the question was asked the once buzzing street turned silent. After all it was the question generations of humans were afraid to ask. “Why were the books created?” The god considered for a moment, taken aback from the sudden outburst from the women. After a moment he found himself and stated “Because our king wanted it to be.”  
  
Now I know what you're saying “King, but none of the countless books contain a King!?” And what your saying is true none of the books read by mortals contain a King.

* * *

  
Merlin awoke to scratching against a window, with a sigh and a few words the window flew open. A small phoenix made its way into the chambers with a message attached to its leg. Merlin tugged the letter from its prison with an outstretched hand.  
  
Dear, lord Emrys  
  
_I hope that you are in good health and your human that you have grown found of does not bore you. Things are perfectly fine here, with the only problem being one of the clouds have gone crooked. But I have a request to make, I know that you strongly disagree of us harming humans. Some humans have gotten cocky claiming that they are more powerful than us!! And I think that its time to change that now, I believe that we need to implement some ancient rules into our own. I would like to have a meeting with you soon, if you would allow it._  
  
_-Zeus_  
  
Merlin let out a small sigh, _Zeus_ of course he always wanted something. Suddenly a muffled sound comes from under the covers. “I can't hear you when you mumble.” Merlin said pulling the covers back to reveal a bleary king. “I asked why you were up so early.” Arthur crawled closer to merlin “Was it an another nightmare?”  
  
Arthur never had a clue what they were about or why they started. But what he did know was that the dreams would plague the man throughout the day making him restless and even more uncoordinated. Arthur didn't want to push, Merlin would tell him when he was ready. But lately the nightmares have been getting worse and becoming more frequent and Arthur can't help but be concerned. “No” Merlin slid the letter out of Arthur's line of site.  
  
Arthur slid his arms around Merlin waist and hummed “and why is the window open?” Merlin glanced around the room seeing the phoenix no were in sight. “It got to hot.” Which wasn't unusual, Arthur would sometimes wake to see that Merlin had kicked the cover to the side.  
  
Merlin snuggled closer to Arthur and stifled a yawn. "We should get some sleep you have a busy day tomorrow.” Arthur held the man tighter and let his eyes shut.

* * *

  
“It's a distraction!!” Zeus yelled furiously  
  
Aphrodite found herself frowning at the god “Are _you_ still on about that?” She let out a huff and turned to her mirror, smoothing out her frown lines. Zeus stalked toward the crystal ball stationed in the middle of the room. “Of course I'm still on about it!!”  
  
Zeus peered into the ball and let out a scoff “Just look at what there doing!” Aphrodite turned from her mirror and looked into the ball. Lord Emrys sat on a small blanket, feeding his human grapes. “I don't see the problem?”  
  
"The creature is taking advantage of _my_ Emrys!!”  
  
Aphrodite snorted and resumed her seat “ The last time I checked he wasn't _your_ Emrys since 1500 years ago”  
  
Zeus gritted his teeth and watched as the two began to kiss. “And who's fault is that!?” Aphrodite raised a perfectly plucked brow “yours?”  
  
Zeus let out a cry and shattered her mirror. “Wrong! It's that _things_ fault!!” He watched with disgust as Arthur pinned Merlin to the blanket. “I mean how else did it tempt Emrys into doing _that_?” turning her head, Aphrodite saw the human suck on one of Emrys nipples. She opened her mouth getting ready to explain how human show affection, when Emrys let out a moan. Instead, she watched as Zeus eyes grew wide, and he plasters himself onto the ball. Aphrodite let out a sigh, there was no use talking to him when he was like this

* * *

Arthur watched, eyebrows raised, as Merlin paced the length of their chambers. "So, Arthur....um" Merlin placed himself in front of Arthur. "I-I love you. And I know...er _hope_ that you love me as well" Merlins hands began to fidget, and his eyes start to wonder around the room. Arthur doesn't try to speak, he knows that even if he does try he will be shused.

"And you might be a _prat_ but I-" his eyes land on Arthur "I want you to be _my <strike></strike>_prat_....._forever." Using one shaky hand Merlin pulls out a small box from his pocket. "Which is why I uh, wanted to ask you to marr-" 

He is cut of when Gwain burst through the door "Hey, Gauis said needs Merlin for" He trails off when he finally takes a good look at the both of them. Gwain eyes grow wide and he scratches his cheek. "Sorry, I'll just tell em your busy!" He awkwardly shuffles out the door,and closes it.

Arthur turned back to Merlin ".....So, what where you going to say?" His eyes filling with desperation as he stares at Merlin. "Oh....I'll tell you later" and with a kiss to Arthur's cheek he was gone.

* * *

Arthur was very frustrated, and he had every right to be. He has waited _weeks_ for Merlin to finally propose, only for it to be all thrown away by Gwain.

Maybe this was punishment from one of the, _"Gods", _he laughed at the thought. Arthur had never believed in them, he knew they _existed_ everyone does. Where were they when his father was on the brick of death, when countless people were slaughtered in raides. 

Arthur rubs a hand over his eyes. There was a time, eons ago, when he use to pray to them. He can sometimes here them ringing in his ears '_please make sure Gaius survives his illnesses, _and _please, don't let my nanny be executed.' _And he was heard Gaius had gotten better just two days after, and his nanny was proven innocent for her crimes (making magical potions) and instead replaced with someone else.

Arthur doesn't know exactly when he stopped, but he is glad he did. But they aren't important, not now at least, his kingdome and all its family's, sons, daughters,everyone are depending on him to lead and guide them. Sparing a glance at the door he flopped into a chair. And maybe along the way he could create his own family.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermes walked through the cloud like halls, softly humming, and made his way past Aphrodites room and into Zeus's room. "Hey, Z I have a delivery for you!" He makes his way inside.

He blinked at the assessment of lightning in a container. Strange. Usually Zeus kept his lightning _on_ him. Hermes spares a glance around the room, empty. When looking back at the container something feels...off, almost un-Zeus like. It could be nothing...or not. But just to make sure he opens the container and wraps one of the lighting bolts in a cloth. At first glance he realizes it was Thor's bolt, but why would Zeus have one?

Up close Hermes could now tell what was wrong, this bolt wasn't Thor's it was Zeus'es. The difference was almost to small to notice ,but it was there. He placed the bolt in his bag and closes the container. Placing a letter on a desk he leaves.

* * *

Merlin picked at the base of a tree with a grumble. He was _this _close to asking Arthur to marry him, cupid knows when he would work up the courage again. A rock flies by Merlins head and he eyes it with dismay, turning towards the monkey perched nearby which let's out a sigh. "I know he won't but _sometimes _I ju-" Merlin pauses to dodge another rock thrown his way "-st wonder what Arthur would do If he found out im a god" 

Chila moves from her perch and sits beside Merlin, *_From what you've told me I can tell he wouldn't be angry at you being a god. However he might from not being told sooner.* _

Merlin shakes his head and starts to tug at the tree roots "Chila you should see how he acts towards us" he pulls until they are free from the earth " Arthur doesn't let _Athena _in Camelot unless she has a valid reason!" With one final tug they are free to be put in his satchel.

*isn't_ time for you to leave?* _Merlin gets up and sighs he was at least a month away from Camelot, though (thanks to his magic) it will take him two hours to return. Normally it wouldn't take any time at all, but he didn't want Zeus figuring out where he was. With a nod to Chila he leaves.

When Merlin finally makes it back he is shocked at what he finds. The ground scorched, homes on fire, sorcerers and village folk alike scrambling to put them out. He spots Morgana and hurries to help her "Morgana, be careful!" She rolls her eyes and continues trying to put out the fire "don't use to much magic while your pregnant, I know!" He moves besides her and stretched out his hands "_**Brimstréam" **_ a jet of water shoots out from a nearby barrel soaking the fire.

"Morgana what happened?" She let's a groan and clutches her stomach "We were supposedly attacked by Thor." She groans again and let's out a surprised shout "My water broke!"


	3. The more you know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screeeeeeeeeeeeee  
-myself

Merlin watched idly as Gauis prepared for the upcoming birth. Earlier he considered going to find Arthur, but in the end he stayed. His curiosity was peaked, how does it work? 

Of course Gods could get pregnant, but it was different from human pregnancy. The actual birth being a big factor while human births could take a number of hours, Gods only took a matter of seconds. But of course both parents dont necesarly have to be Gods. If a female god and male human had a child it would be the same results, however reversed the outcome would be a long birth.

What Merlin didn't know was what would happen if two males (one god and other human) had a child. Merlin has never seen a pregnant human male before, and no one ever talked about it so he assumed that it rairley happens. 

With a shake of his head Merlin situates himself beside Morgana and let's her clutch his hand.

* * *

Arthur hurried down the hall toward his chambers. He had missed the birth of Morgana's spawn, but with the fire still remaining in the lower town he couldn't make it. He would have to make it up to her with a bowl of strawberries.

Arthur pushed open the chamber door, he spared a glance at the bed. In the middle laid Merlin hands clasped together on his stomach unblinking, his breathing light. Arthur payed him no mind and walked toward his desk, taking out a key. Merlin was deep in thought and it would be a while before he came back. Sitting down here takes the key and opens a drawer.

Taking out a rolled up parchment be grabbed a quil and unrolled it.

**What is he?**

<strike></strike> **<strike>Vampire</strike>**

  * **<strike>Garlic</strike> : _presented a piece to him with no results_**
  * <strike>**Blo**</strike>**od : _Pretended to accidentally cut myself, at first his nostrils flaired but in the end nothing_**
  * <strike>**Sunlight **</strike>**: _Somehow I managed to convince Merlin to take off the ring he always wears. Got him to chase me out of the castle...no results_**

<strike>**Warewolf**</strike>

  * <strike>**Silver**</strike>** : _I managed to snatch some silver from Gwens father, which I "accidentally" dropped. He picked it up with no results._**
  * <strike></strike>**<strike>Stake</strike>:I will not continue this thought, everything that I have found would be dangerous.**

Arthur places the parchment back into the drawer and locks it. He has known for a while that Merlin wasn't human but _what _exactly he didn't know. There had been many instances where he wanted to ask him. But what if Merlin was keeping it from him for a reason? 

"Arthur?" He startles and looks up to find Merlin peering at him. "You want to tell me something." Arthur notes the lack of a question and walks over to him "Its about Gwain." He takes a seat on the bed "He's pregnant."

Merlin shot up from the bed with excitement "Really?" He turned to look at Arthur with wide eyes " Yes, we found out during th-" he is cut off by Merlin letting out a squeal. 

"Do you know what this means Arthur?" He begins to search the wardrobe, carefully moving things out the way. Arthur watches him with amusement "No what does it mean?"

Merlin took out a medium sized journey triumphely "Not only will there be little Gwain's, this will also give me a chance to see how a male pregnancy will work!" And with that he dashes out the room. 

Arthur lets out a sigh, he knew the only reason Gwain was able to get pregnant was beacuse of Merlin. He shouldn't be surprised, there had been many instances where Merlins obliviousness would make what he thought was true actually become true. And he has no idea what would happen to the baby if Merlin discovered that it wasnt possible.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin walked to the castle gardens with a hip in his step. He couldn't believe how lucky he was! He would finally be able to see if a human male pregnancy was the same as females.

"Merlin!" Gwen came toward him with a large Gwen on her face. "Have you heard about Gwain?" He gives her a hug and laughs " I'm going to see him right now, would you like to join me?." 

"Oh I would love to but I can't, not that I wouldn't if I could go. I'm just busy." Gwen gives him another hug before scuring away.

Slowly Merlin came to a stop in front of a small turtle, he peered at the small creature mouth set in a line. He started there as everything around him comes to an about stop. Merlin quickly snatches the turtle by the neck and brings it to eye level "And what pray tell are you doing here?" 

The turtle scrambles in his grip "I bring news about the recent attack on Camelot!" It waits anxiously as the man considers his words, until receiving a nod to continue.

"Thor wasn't the one who attacked, it was Zeus." 

Merlin's eyes sharpen and his grip on the turtle becomes harder "And how do I know your telling the truth?" Letting out a startled gasp the creature shouts "I have proof!" At this Merlin let's his fingers slacken, releasing the turtle upon the ground.

With great haste it begans to transform to its normal state. Hermes digs in his bag until he finally finds the lightning bolt, presenting it to Merlin.

Inspecting it Merlin runs his hand down the front before stopping directly in the middle. He feels a slight bump in the middle, most likely overlooked. He spares a glance at Heremes "You want something don't you." Merlin gently takes the bolt from his hands. *"I wish to go North." Hermes says simply. 

Merlin decides not to push and stashes the bolt in his neckerchief, he would find out why later. "For how long?"

"Three weeks." 

Merlin considered this, it wasn't that long and he could get *Finn to do Heremes deliveries. "Alright, just don't do anything rash." And with a thank you Heremes leaves.

Merlin lets out a sigh as he let's his grip on time go, he remembers a time when they used to be close. In fact he remembers a time when use to be close to all the gods, but after Zeus....

He turned to the gates leading out of Camelot, guess Zeus would get that meeting after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Heremes is the only god who is not able to go as he pleases. Due to his nature to not tell the truth.
> 
> *One of the few new gods who still hasnt found his specialty


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry this first part of the series is so short. Life has decided to kick down my door. I plan to make the second part much longer, so stay tuned.

Zeus placed the jar of Thor's bolts back on the table, with a wide grin. Everything so far had been going to plan. He took a seat on his desk and straightened up the paperwork there. At this rate he would be able to convince Emrys to return, where he rightfully belongs.

Taking one last glance around the room, he picked up a quil and pretended to be busy. He keeps his head bent as his chamber doors open. 

"Zeus, we both know you aren't doing anything so stop pretending." Emrys pushes the papers aside and takes a seat at the table. He examined Zeus with a sharp expression "I take it you know why I'm here?" Zeus nodded and slipped out of his seat. He walked toward a pitcher pouring, two cups of mead, and quickly slipped something in one cup. 

"Yes, and I appreciate you allowing me to explain." Zeus placed both cups on the table and turns to gesture toward the jar "You see I decided to try out- 

**"What is _this_?" **Emrys sniffed at his cup with confusion, as Zeus hurried to explain. "Its mead!" He watched as Emrys sniffed the cup again "**Whats in it?" **Feigning confusing Zeus bluterd out "Im not sure how-" he is cute off by a growl, and to his pleasure, Emrys was starting to grow horns. Zeus considered the chances of getting the other man to black out.

Emrys stalked toward Zeus backing him into a dresser. His lips start to form words, when he suddenly stops. His eyes trail behind Zeus, and he jerks back with a pained expression. 

**"You should be punished severely for what you just pulled," **Emrys eyes bored into Zeus **"However I still since I still need you you'll get off lightly." ** He walks toward the door and opens it **"Your not allowed to set foot out of Olympis" ** he leaves without a second thought. Zeus gives a glare at the wardrobe mirror

* * *

"You idiot, what were you thinking?" Aphrodite shouted pacing the floor. "How many times have I told you to let him be?" She stops in front of Zeus, mouth in a thin line. 

"I was making him want to return,"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes with a huff "And how prey tell where you going to do that?" She raised a brown and watched as Zeus hesitated. "i.... tried to make him black out." 

"You WHAT!" Aphrodite shouted "Do you have any idea what you could've done. We don't know anything about his back outs. And I trust you know its only happened once" She shakes her head "You endagerd everyone in Olympis!" 

Zeus rolled his eyes and let out a tsk "I would never endanger anyone here, I could stop hi-" Aphrodite slams Zeus into the wall and bares her teeth 

"You have no idea what happened. You weren't there,you've only heard stories about how bloody it was. And on how it _supposedly _happend" She gets closer to Zeus staring deep into his eyes "You dont know what he went through, the pain, regret." Her voice falters and becomes meek "You weren't left wondering every day if your friend would ever recover." She releases her hold on Zeus and lets out a shaky breath. She gives him one last glance before leaving.

* * *

Merlin,still in Olympia, entered his old rooms. Taking in the dust and musky scent of the room he moves toward the bed. He curled into a ball and began to think. Merlin, thought about how he almost blacked out, how he couldn't control his anger. How he wanted to hurt Zeus,and almost did. How he <strike>believes </strike> knows that even if he did hurt Zeus he wouldn't have stopped. 

He thinks about how in his fullded mind, how there would be a part of his brain still thinking of Arthur. And because of that his body would teleport to Camelot. 

How he would've done whatever he did to the gods of Olympia, to the people of Camelot. Merlin curled tighter into himself and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering making a story about what happened the last time Merlin blacked out. What do you guys think?


End file.
